The present invention relates to handgun holsters, and particularly ones which are disguised to appear as popular sports sacks. The external appearance of the present invention is virtually identical to commonly worn hip packs.
Off duty law enforcement officers and security personnel, or persons in those fields working incognito frequently have reason to carry a concealed weapon. The present invention is a belt pack, commonly called a "fanny pack", which contains a pistol holster, spare magazine pocket, and equipment storage pockets. The gun, not visible when the pack is worn closed, may be quickly accessed by opening the pack's main pouch.
The present invention offers several advantages over preceding methods of gun concealment. No jacket or heavy outer garment need be worn by the individual wearing a concealed gun. The invention, despite its visible evidence, does not attract undue attention because it is identical in shape and styling (including manufacture identification) to currently available sport bags. The bag's padded backing and wide belt offer wearing comfort while one engages in sporting activities. The present gun carrier is ideal for those individuals who must be armed while jogging, cycling or walking. This is particularly important to law enforcement and security professionals who frequently exercise.
An internal stiffener maintains the generally rectangular shape of the pouch to further disguise the contents. Lateral and exterior pockets, along with tie straps, are integrated into the belt and provide additional storage space
Gun holsters and hip packs are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,871, 4,260,087, 4,377,249, 4,466,537, 4,480,776, 4,515,300, 4,579,265, 4,750,655, 5,054,671 and Swiss patent number 624,295, all of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
The above referenced patents, however, do not use a holster, having a snap releasable gun restraint, incorporated into a sport pack of common appearance. None of the referenced patents teach of accessory pockets forming part of a gun pouch's belt, nor an interior pocket for storing extra cartridges or the like.
The problem of providing an inconspicuous externally worn gun carrier has presented a challenge to designers. The development of a belt pouch which, while appearing similiar to commonly worn sport bags, conceals a gun, cartridges, handcuffs, and other law enforcement or security paraphernalia, would represent a major advance in weapon concealment technology and would satisfy a long felt need in the field of carrying arms while out of uniform or under cover.